PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Society of Integrative Oncology (SIO) 15th International Conference Integrative Oncology: From Research to Practical Applications,? will take place Oct 27-29, 2018, in Scottsdale, Arizona. It will be co-hosted by Banner MD Anderson Cancer Center and the Arizona Center for Integrative Medicine at the University of Arizona. The University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center is also a key collaborative partner on the conference. SIO aims to encourage scientific and clinical collaboration across global and inter-professional boundaries to advance knowledge, therapies, and care delivery that will ultimately improve the quality of life and clinical outcomes for individuals and families living with cancer around the world. SIO2018 will feature three keynote lectures and four plenary sessions that highlight the conference theme. In addition, the conference will include two lunch lectures, patient advocacy and trainee/new investigator streams, as well as ten didactic and experiential workshops. Three will take place post-conference. We will solicit at least 40 oral and up to 150 poster presentations of original research from members of the national and international research communities on various topics relevant to research and practical applications of integrative oncology, including clinical trials, basic science, and research methodology. The conference?s specific aims are to: 1) Create an international forum in which researchers, clinicians, trainees, and patient advocates can discuss the current evidence for the interplay of integrative oncology research and clinical application to enhance their understanding the advantage and challenging of this particular field; 2) Foster critical dialogue and collaboration opportunities among researchers, health professionals, and patient advocates to strengthen the translational potential and clinical relevance of the future research in the field of integrative oncology; and 3) Support the training of early investigators and patient advocates to interpret, disseminate, and develop evidence-based integrative oncology research. Ultimately, we hope that SIO2018 conference will provide the renewed knowledge and strategies on research and clinical utility of integrative oncology and to improve the outcomes of cancer care in patient communities around the world.